


Five Pairs of Panties

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Photographer!Dean, Sam In Panties, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, visual may be nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: On the fifth day of Christmas, five pairs of panties...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Wincestmas 2019





	Five Pairs of Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincestmas 2019, graphic and story gifted to [nevergettingoverwincest.](http://nevergettingoverwincest.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imgur.com/FgooDtB)

The first time was accidental. Dean had been fiddling with it before he checked out, ensuring the Goodwill store gem of a find was in working order. He hadn’t realized the film in it was still viable when he pointed the lens to capture his brother unawares trying on hoodies. After hearing the click, he looked and sure enough, the number of available photos number had advanced. He took a bunch of random shots that day to use up the film – so many, in fact, that Sam had to finally pull the camera away from him before bed.

Several days later they had wrapped up the small hunt they were on and when he picked up his first batch of prints after having dropped off the roll at the local drugstore, the photo lab technician had smiled at him, a bit too sleazily. Grabbing some jerky, beer and dingdongs, he headed back to the car. He thought about stopping to pick up pizza or maybe burgers & fries as he rifled through the prints in his hands. The first couple were of a woman and a house that must have belonged to the original owner. Ha, the first one of his own shots had Sammy’s head caught up in a brown hoodie. The next was a bitchface when his head had popped through. He chuckled as he kept going. Shots of Baby’s sleek hood, a welcome to Colorado sign, the giant neon sign that said _Cherry Pie_ in the diner window.

And then all thoughts of food went out the window as he stared in shock.

Sam. His brother, Sam. Sam was clad in nothing but a pair of black lace panties and just when had Dean taken this picture? How did he not remember doing so? Certainly Sam couldn’t have done it himself, not at that angle. He looked at the pictures before and after, realizing it was just one of the random ones he hadn’t really paid attention to when shooting, it was just caught in the most perfect moment.

Damn but his little brother looked beautiful. Soft light casting a glow over his lithe body, the panties hugging his cut hips and flawlessly accentuating his rounded ass. Sam was turned away from the camera, hair hanging in his face as the camera had caught him turned in profile.

No wonder the photo guy had given him that look. And now, now Dean wanted to do nothing but shoot Sam like this. It was intimate, provocative, erotic, even. And it was all Dean’s.

Sam was Dean’s.

Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Sam about this. He should, he knew, but something about the pure honesty in the photo, that it was just Sam being so very _Sam_ , sexy and seductive and graceful without meaning to, without trying. It made Dean catch his breath in amazement. This one, this one was just for him. He’d tell Sam later, he need to think through the idea forming in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sam opened up a slim box on Christmas morning to find four pair of very sensual, satiny, lacy panties, he looked at Dean in surprise. Dean just shrugged at him, patented smirk in place, and watched through the lens of his camera as Sam put on a private fashion show.

_Click._


End file.
